The Truth
by DarkenedSoul671
Summary: He had been her world, her life, her love. He broke her heart and left her. Will she ever know the truth? AN: If you are looking for a story with a happy ending than this story is not for you.COMPLETE


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling was the brilliant writer who created the world Harry Potter and the rest of the characters live in it, not me. I do not own any of it except the plot is original and mine The only thing of value I have is my computer which is very old and practically worthless. The song is "The Truth" and belongs to Good Charlotte.

He had been her world, her life, her love. He broke her heart and left her. Will she ever know the truth?(A/N: If you are looking for a story with a happy ending than this story is not for you. This is my first one-shot and Draco/Hermione fic. Please read and review! Thanks!)

The Truth

"Draco! Wait please! Please!" she yelled as she finally caught up with the Prince of Slytherin. They had been caught. Harry and Ron had seen them out by the lake. Kissing. It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and upon becoming Head Boy and Girl they had been stuck so close together they had fallen in love. It had been a perfect secret. Now all of that was ruined. They were caught.

"It's over," he said quietly, not meeting her eyes. Her eyes widened and she felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

So here we are

We are alone

There's weight on your mind

I wanna know

The truth

If this is how you feel

Say it to me

If this was ever real

I want the truth from you

Give me the truth even if it hurts me

"Wh-What?" she stuttered. She must not have heard him right. It wasn't possible that-.

"I'm leaving you, Hermione. It's over," he said. She pushed back tears as she ran after him as he continued to walk towards the school as it began to rain.

"Why?" she demanded as she caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He jerked it away from her and spun around.

"Don't you see! We got caught! This can't continue! I won't let it!" he yelled over the now pouring rain.

"Why won't you let it! We could make it work!" she pleaded and fought her hardest to keep the tears from coming as he continued to walk.

He stopped and let out an exasperated sigh and turned to face her, "My friends would kill you! I won't risk it Hermione. I won't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt. I'm sorry but it's over."

"I don't care about your friends Draco!" she yelled.

"How can you not?" he asked angrily. She bit her bottom lip and decided to tell him the truth but this time she meant it more than any of the other times she had said it.

"Because I love you, Draco Malfoy," She said staring up into his icy orbs. It obviously wasn't what he had expected her to say because his face was contorted into a look of shock. "I love you and-."

"Just stop Hermione. You're only making this harder," he said as he closed his eyes. She snorted. "What?"

" I'm making this harder! You're making this harder! It doesn't have to be over!" he turned away from her, a pained expression in his eyes.

She grabbed his chin and turned his face to look at her, "Look at me!" she demanded. "Tell me you don't love me Draco! Tell me you don't love me and lied to me all those times you said it and I'll go away and never bother you again...but if you can't tell me that then if you leave me the rest of our lives we'll be living a lie."

He looked into her shimmering hazel eyes and she knew the truth. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him. "I do love you Hermione," he said.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her. Their lips met in an explosion of tender and passionate love. She rapt her arms around his neck as he enveloped her in his arms. She gave him access into her mouth and put all of her emotions into this one kiss. It was a moment of total bliss but it was breaking her heart at the same time. Deep down inside, even though she didn't want to accept it, she knew this would be the last kiss they would ever share.

He broke away suddenly and stumbled backwards. "If you love me you won't hurt me, Draco," she said as she refused to shed her tears.

He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her forehead, "I do love you, that's why I won't let my father hurt you. Good-Bye my love, my Hermione." Then he turned and walked inside of the castle. What she didn't know was that would be the last thing he ever said to her.

Her bottom lip began to tremble as she shook her head, "no... no... no... no... No... No... NO!" she screamed. She fell to her knees and the first tear slipped from my her eyes, the tears she didn't want him to see. She pounded her fists on the ground as she screamed and cried. "Draco! No! Come back! Don't leave me! Oh God No!"

I want the truth from you

Give me the truth even if it hurts me

I want the truth

So this is you

You're talking to me

You found a million ways to let me down

So I'm not hurt when you're not around

I was blind

But now I see

This is how you feel

Just say it to me

If this was ever real

She sat in the pouring rain and remembered the first time they had ever kissed. When things had been so much easier.

Flashback

"Well, well, well! Hello Mudblood! How are we today?" Malfoy asked in mock concern as he saw her curled up on the couch in their common room. She was sitting their with her face turned away from him since she had been crying so much and she didn't want him to see. It was very late and she didn't think he would come down there. Harry had broken up with her earlier that day so he could be with Ginny. She was heartbroken since they had been dating since the seventh day of sixth year. It would have been their one year anniversary the next day.

"Go away!" she said darkly, trying to cover up the pain in her voice. He snorted and leaned against the wall. She turned away as far as she could to hide her face. She refused to let him see her cry.

"Now why would I miss a perfectly good chance to torment a horrible piece of filth like you?" he asked, with a sneer in his voice. She wiped the tears off her face and stood up but there was no way she could hide the puffiness in her eyes but she didn't care.

"I really don't need this right now!" she yelled, restricting the tears that wanted to fall for eternity from her eyes. She could tell that he realized that she was crying because for a moment a look of guilt flashed in his eyes. As quickly as it came though, it was gone.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset-"he began but she didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Please, just go away and wait until tomorrow to tease and taunt me. Just go away and leave me the Hell alone!" she yelled.

"I was trying to apologize-" he tried again but she was about to unleash her anger on him.

"I said GO AWAY! You have no idea what I've went through today and I don't want to see you, you slimy, snobby, arrogant,-" she began but he cut me off this time.

"Don't you dare think for one minute that-"

"SMACK!" Her open hand collided with his cheek and he faltered for a moment then reached his hand up to his cheek in shock. She could begin to see the outline of her hand on his face.

"Now if you would-" she began but was stopped abruptly when she was cut off by Draco lowering his lips upon her own. Since she was in mid sentence it left her mouth vulnerable and he slipped his velvet like tongue into her mouth, hungrily. She felt his arms rap around her waist and her arms cautiously went around his neck. Suddenly she pushed him away and stumbled back into the coffee table.

"What w-was that-t for!" she yelled, shakily. He shrugged and smirked.

"You looked like you needed it," he said turning to walk up the stairs to his room. "Goodnight Hermione." She heard the door to his room open and close as she lifted her hand to her lips. She brushed her finger tips over the place were Malfoy's lips had been moments before.

"Goodnight Draco," she whispered.

End Of Flashback

Give me the truth even if it hurts me

I want the truth from you

Give me the truth even if it hurts me

I want the truth

So this is you

You're talking to me

You found a million ways to let me down

So I'm not hurt when you're not around

I was blind

But now I see

This is how you feel

Just say it to me

If this was ever real

She awoke the next morning after she had went back to her room to find Draco not to be any were in sight. She got dressed for Graduation and proceeded downstairs, where she ate breakfast in the Head's kitchen and noticed that Draco was still gone.

As Hermione accepted her diploma later that day she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She wanted to have been able to share this with Draco but he had ended it. She shook hands with Dumbledore, took her diploma and sat back down. She refused to let him see her so upset.

Two years later...

"Hermione!" Ron called from across the table. Hermione snapped out of her daze. She was sitting at the breakfast table with her one year old daughter Kathryn and Ron, her husband of six months.

"Yes dear?" she asked sweetly. Kathryn had short curly brown hair and ice blue eyes. Just like Draco. Her daughters real father. Some people even asked if it was really her own daughter but she was.

"Here's the paper," Ron said then passed her the paper like he always did when he was finished. She smiled and took it from his hands and read the article on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Draco Malfoy, Wealthy High Class Citizen, Commits Suicide

By: Barbra Waters

Draco Malfoy was found dead in his home by his mother Narcissa Malfoy yesterday in the Malfoy Mansion at around seven p.m. No one knows why he has done such a thing since he had everything he could ever dream of.

"He didn't even act depressed. It was so sudden. I never saw it coming." Narcissa Malfoy had said as they took Draco's body from the Malfoy Mansion that evening. The funeral will be held at the Malfoy Mansion on Saturday, July sixteenth at four p.m. We-

The article slipped from her hands and floated down to the floor.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces all over again. She stood up and hurriedly left the room, afraid to cry in front of her daughter and husband so she ran outside and into the backyard. She knew it would upset Ron. Ron knew that he would never be able to replace Draco in Hermione's eyes but he was ok with that fact for the most part, but was still jealous of him.

Hermione's knees gave way and she sunk to the ground. He was gone. He was really gone. For the past year she was hoping he would come after her, whisk her and her daughter away. Now that would never happen. She would never hear his voice again, feel his touch, see his face, or feel his love. It could never be salvaged. It could never be brought back. He was gone from this world. Her daughter would never know her true father and Draco would never know he had a daughter.

She remembered the night that they had brought their daughter into existence. It was the night before the final battle near the end of their seventh year...

Flashback

"I love you," he whispered against her lips as she laid back on his bed and he climbed on top of her.

"I love you too," she whispered back. Draco pulled away and looked into the hazel eyes he had grown to love as he did everything about her.

"Why did you stop?" she asked breathlessly. He laid down next to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure Hermione?" he asked quietly. She gave him one of her heart melting, dazzling smiles.

"Draco, I love you with all my heart and if this is the last time I'm able to be with you-" she began but was cut off by Draco.

"Don't talk like that," he said.

"Let me finish, Draco. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't want to regret not taking every opportunity that we have. I love you Draco with all my heart. I promise you I'm ready," she said then gently kissed his lips.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered then kissed her.

That night they made love until the early hours of the morning and lay in each others arms after wards

"I love you," Draco whispered into her ear. She smiled and snuggled in closer.

"I love you," she said and they drifted of to sleep.

End Of Flashback

Give me the truth even if it hurts me

I want the truth from you

Give me the truth even if it hurts me

I know that this will break me

I know that this might make me cry

You gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind

I know that this will hurt me

And break my heart and soul inside

But I don't wanna live this lie

No tears escaped her eyes though as badly as she wanted to cry. She wanted to lash out scream, to make everyone to feel her pain. But more than anything else she felt horrible for also hating him for the past years. She picked herself up and walked back inside the house.

"Hermione...Are you alright?" Ron asked as he rested a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head sadly.

"No. But I know a way I could be. Can you take off work today? I need-" she began but Ron kissed her gently then pulled away.

"Of course. I'll see if I can get off work right now," With a pop he was gone. She walked over to the table and took Kathryn over to the couch. She sat down with her daughter on the couch and picked up a book to read to Kathryn. She sighed and looked into Kathryn's ice blue eyes.

Just looking at her daughter brought the memory of their engagement back...

Flashback

It was close to midnight and Draco and Hermione had already finished patrolling. They were sitting at their favorite place by the lake. Hermione sighed as she leaned against Draco and he held her close. It was about two weeks to the final battle and both were unaware of that fact.

"If we ever have a daughter I think I would want to name her Kathryn," he said as he stared off into the moon lit sky. Hermione sat up and looked at him.

"What?" she asked. She wasn't quite sure she had heard him right. He smiled and looked over at her with a nervous grin on his face.

"I like the name Kathryn. Don't you?" he asked her.

"Well, yes. But who knows if will get married. You never know what could happen," she said looking away from him. Deep down she knew the final battle wasn't far off and their was a enormous chance that one of them, or both, could die.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you...Can I ask you something?" he asked as he stood up and helped her to stand.

"You already did," she said slyly. He gave her a serious, almost pleading look. She nodded slowly.

"Hermione Anne Granger, I love you with all my heart. Would you agree to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small, black, velvety box. He opened it to reveal the most dazzling diamond ring. It was on a silver band and had diamonds encrusted in it, too.

She gasped and her voice was caught in her throat. Draco shifted nervously and spoke again. "What I'm trying to ask is, will you marry me?"

She did the only thing she could do. She lunged at him, and in the process knocked him over, and kissed him. She broke away as a tear rolled down her cheek. He smiled.

"Is that a yes, then?" he asked slyly. She giggled and kissed him again.

End Of Flashback

I want the truth from you

Give me the truth even if it hurts me

I want the truth from you

Give me the truth even if it hurts

I don't care no more, no

Just give me the truth

Give me the truth

'Cause I don't care no more

Give me the truth

She had named her daughter Kathryn because Draco would have wanted to and also she thought the name was lovely. She wished he wouldn't have left her, wished he would have actually spent the rest of his life with her. She picked up Kathryn and went upstairs to get ready.

When she reached her room she sat Kathryn down on her bed and went over to her closet so she could find something to were. She picked out a pair of plain black cotton dress robes and slipped them on. She went over to where she kept her jewelry box, opened it up, reached under a broken seem of velvet, and pulled out the engagement ring. She put it in a pocket of her robes and took Kathryn downstairs.

Ron was already waiting for her and it was five minutes until twelve. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she said as she handed Kathryn to Ron. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled weakly at her husband and kissed her daughter good-bye. Then with a pop she apparated to the backyard of the Malfoy Mansion.

She walked over to were many people were gathered in a small crowd. She stood in the back as someone started speaking. "Before we begin...This letter was found next to...Draco's body... If Hermione Granger...is present, would you please...come up here...and claim your letter," said the voice of Narcissa Malfoy between sobs.

Hermione stepped forward and up to the grave cautiously. Narcissa handed Hermione a sealed envelope with her name on it. Hermione gave a polite nod of her head and joined in the back of the crowd.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Draco Lucius Malfoy." A man at the front began. She really didn't hear much of what he said as tears slowly began to slowly leak from her eyes as she clutched the unread letter in her hands. "-And we commit his body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him and give him peace. Amen . " Those were the only other words she heard from the man.

People began to walk up to the grave and pay their respects but Hermione hung back and waited for everyone to leave. After about a half an hour, everyone had disappeared she walked silently over to his grave and kneels beside it.

She then decided to read the letter and opened it with shaking hands. It read:

My Dearest Hermione,

If you're reading this then I have left this world. In this letter I wanted to apologize to you for breaking your heart and never speaking to you. As much as I've tried, over the past two years I have never been able to stop loving you. I never will be able to stop loving you. Once I had figured this out, I went to find you. To my displeasure I found that you were married to Weasley and had a daughter. I was devastated. I knew I would never be able to win you back from him. That's when I realized that suicide was my future. I knew that I couldn't live with out you any longer. I'm so sorry. I love you.

Yours For Eternity,

Draco

'Cause I don't care no more, no

Just give me the truth

Give me the truth

Give me the truth

Give me the truth

Give me the truth

'Cause I don't care no more, no

A fresh wave of tears engulfed Hermione and her body shook with sobs of pain. All this time he had loved her and thought she didn't love him back. Now he was lost forever. She softly set the engagement ring down on top of the freshly burred coffin. She looked up at the grave and noticed something was missing.

She took out her wand and with a flash of light and a wave, she had changed the error. She stood up and stared at the grave stone as tears rolled down her face.

Draco Malfoy 1980-1999

Beloved Friend, Son, And Father.

Let His Soul Forever

Rest In Peace

The End

Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please read and review! Pretty Please! Thanks!

Quinn LeAnne


End file.
